Treacherous Trek
by Em5tar
Summary: The wind billowing around her, nothing registered in her tired mind. Not even the crumbling of the mountain, until she heard the shout that followed. (written in first person)


Treacherous Trek

Disclaimer: I don't own, or make any money out of the characters in this story, who are property of CBS/Paramount.

Author's Note: This is my first story, I'm so excited. I originally wrote this for school, but changed and rewrote it a little to post it on fanfiction so I can get some feedback on my writing style. I am currently working on another enterprise story which will be ALOT longer, possibly over 20,00, and not in first person. Thanks for reading!

A bone-chilling wind bellowed around me, piercing through my skin like a dagger, wrapping me in its tight, cold embrace. The rain continued to pelt down on us, each drop hitting me like a stone, soaking into my bones like I was a sponge. Fear, exhaustion and distress pulled at my heart, threatening to overwhelm me. My mind was so clogged with emotions it was like a thick fog encased my brain, making my mind cloudy. My face stinging from exposure to the treacherous wind and water, I struggled to keep my eyes open. Wild black hair, which had long abandoned its knot, billowed around me, obscuring my already poor vision and striking my face like a whip. As I continued to walk forward desperately, weighed down by the waterlogged uniform that hugged my body, a rumbling sound rolled over the rocky ground. From the corner of my eye I saw a sheet of loose rocks tumble down the cliff, smashing into the mountain with a thunderous bang, making the floor beneath them shatter. I spun round just in time to see the trail of debris disappear off the mountain as the floor beneath them gave way, a blurry figure standing among them. Then an ear-splitting scream rang in my head, beating at my skull like a drum, slicing through the fog encircling my brain.

* * *

Jerking awake, I stared into the darkness that surrounded me. Beads of sweat ran down my face, my heart pounding against my ribs. It happened again. That same nightmare, well the same memory, one I would rather forget. Not wanting to think about it I reached for something. Clumsily sweeping my hand over the table I made contact with it hard, knocking it to the floor. Groaning loudly I stretched my arm out, exhaustion weighing it down making it feel as though it were lead. Grabbing onto the fallen item I lifted it to my face, the numbers on the digital clock flashing, 1:27 am. Great. Placing the clock back on my table heavily I stared into the darkness, weary eyelids began to drag down over my face. Trying to keep myself from sleep I searched for my light, planning to read a book. But before my brain had even acknowledged the request, sleep claimed me.

* * *

Frantically I ran over to the side, staggering in my haste. Upon reaching the end of the cliff I scanned it, the wind and rain hindering my search.

"Help" came a piercing shout, somewhere to my left. Sprinting over, I saw a hand jutting up from the mountain edge. Trip hung on desperately, his sandy hair streaked with dust and mud; eyes filled with terror peering up at me. Kneeling down I clamped my hand around his, attempting to pull him up.

"I've got you, don't worry" I puffed, trying to keep the fear from my voice, my words aiming to reassure him as much as myself. A burning sensation rippled through my body, eating away at my working muscles. They began to scream in agony, protesting against my every move, but still I kept going. Using all my remaining strength I hauled Trip up and over the side, not letting go of him until we were both a good distance away for the ledge. Collapsing against a rock we sat there catching our breath, sitting in silence.

"I owe you one, Hoshi," Trip said at last, as he turned to face me, his face peppered with mud.

"Anytime," I stated simply, still struggling for breath. I had no energy left to spare, soaked, cold and with blood dripping down from my knees I didn't have the will to pick myself up from where I sat. As though he could read my thoughts, the engineer placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'll hail the Cap'n, you rest ensign," smiling weakly at me, Trip got up to find a good signal. Not wanting to disobey his, _order,_ I closed my eyes, drifting into a light sleep before the sound of heavy footsteps and voices stirred me.

* * *

Thank You so much for reading. Reviews and feedback are welcome, its why I posted the story really, to help improve my writing for the larger scale story I am working on. Thanks again!


End file.
